Solo Mia (KorraSami)
by akuma1908
Summary: Dos chicas muy diferentes entre ellas, ambas tienen vidas complicadas pero esto no evitara que desde el momento en que se conozcan se enamoren perdidamente la una de la otra, teniéndose un inmenso amor y una hermosa relación. Pero ambas ocultan un secreto y esto puede hacer que su relación termine pero al mismo tiempo puede lograr que su amor se fortalezca y unirlas aun mas
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de empezar me gustaria decirles algunas cositas**

 **-Este fic es una adaptacion de mi historia "Solo Mia" que publico en Wattpad, me di cuenta que los personajes de LoK se adaptan a los de mi historia, ademas de que super amo el Korrasami**

 **-Espero que estos 2 primeros capitulos no se les hagan algo pesados, la verdad es que están bastantes largos porque quiero avanzar rápido en esta parte. pero es mas que nada para que vean el inicio de la relacion de las 2 chicas y apartir del 3er capitulo comienza lo que es la verdadera trama de la historia y de verdad espero lean los dos primeros caps van aver que lo van** a **disfrutar**

 **Bueno no tengo mas que decir solo que.. ¡Bendito el Korrasami¡...asi que comencemos**

 **Pero antes La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser asi ya hubiera "traumado" a todo el publico infantil con puro Korrasam** i

Por las calles se podia ver a una chica de cortos cabellos castaños y una tez morena propia de un chocolate

 **POV KORRA**

 **-¡Estupido Iroh! ¿Porque no me despertaron? Ahora voy a llegar tarde!-** _grite mientras corria iba a llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases_ **-Genial!-** sonrei pues ya divisaba la escuela, _pero justo cuando llegue a la entrada no me di cuenta que habia alguien y choque con ella_

 **-Auuch!-** _se quejo la otra persona pues la habia golpeado en la cabeza_

 **-Lo siento es que no te...-** _me quede en blanco frente a mi estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, ella era de largos cabellos negros del negro mas intenso que haya podido ver y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda ademas de que tenia cara de angel era simplemente hermosa frente a mi tenia una diosa, senti mi cara arder y como mi corazon se aceleraba al punto que crei tener un infarto_

 **-¿Estas bien?-** _me pregunto pues yo seguia embobada mirandola_

 **-¿Ehh?..ahh..si si-** _le dije_ **-Lo lamento no fue mi intencion, es solo que no estaba prestando atencion-** _me disculpe lo mejor que pude_

 **-No te preocupes tambien fue culpa mia-** _me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa sin duda la mas hermosa que haya visto, ya no podia dejar de verla_

 **-Me..me llamo Korra-** _sali de mi ensoñacion y me presente le extendi la mano y cuando su piel toco la mia senti una corriente electrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero y note que ella se..¿sonrojo?_

 **-Es un gusto Korra yo...-** _pero la bella Cara de Angel no termino porque justo en ese momento la campana sono y recorde que iba tarde_

 **-Lo siento pero voy tarde, de verdad espero verte luego-** _le dije y me apresure a entrar ¡Demonios!¡Estupida campana tenias que interrumpir!¡Ni siquiera pude escuchar su nombre!_

Cuando llegue al que seria mi salon me dispuse a buscar al idiota de Iroh ya que para mi suerte nos habia tocado en el mismo salon

 **-Idiota ¿Por que no me despertaron?-** _le reclame a mi mejor amigo_

 **-Ohh Korra llegaste!-** _me dijo muy alegre el idiota_

 **-Por tu culpa casi llego tarde!-** _aunque pensandolo bien gracias a eso me pude topar con la bellisima Cara de Angel_

 **-Oye intentamos levantarte pero duermes como piedra, asi que le dije a Opal que mejor te dejaramos o nosotros llegariamos tarde-** _suspire ya que tenia un poquito de razon_

 **-Bueno, al menos para la otra intenta un poco mas-** _me sente a su lado, al final no habia sido nada malo llegar tarde -_ **¿Y Opal?¿Estaba nerviosa?-**

 **-Si, pero le dije que en el descanso la irias a buscar y se calmo un poco-** _no le respondi nada ya que justo en ese momento por la puerta entro la bellisima Cara de Angel con la que me habia topado, me quede mirandola como tonta, sin_ _duda era mi dia de suerte la Cara de Ángel estaria en el mismo salon que yo_

Cuando entro todas las miradas se posaron en ella y los hombres la miraban de una manera nada respetosa senti mi sangre hervir al ver la forma tan asquerosa en que la miraban pero eso paso al olvido cuando la hermosa Cara de Angel volteo a verme pude notar que se sorprendio un poco, le sonrei y por alguna razon se giro justo en ese momento llego la maestra, la Cara de Angel se sento 2 asientos adelante de mi, no se que me pasa con ella pero no podia quitarle la vista de encima

 **POV "CARA DE ANGEL"**

No podia dejar de pensar en esa chica Korra y lo que me hizo sentir cuando nos dimos la mano ni siquiera pude evitar sonrojarme, por mas que trataba de dejar de pensar en ella no podia y justo cuando pense que me distraeria en clase me topo con ella en el salon y sonriendome, ¡Dios!¡Esa sonrisa!¡No se que me pasa! Senti como la sangre se me subia a la cabeza me habia sonrojado no podia dejar que me viera asi y tuve que sentarme adelante de ella. La maestra llego y comenzo la clase, todo el tiempo sentia su mirada sobre mi y cuando volteaba la encontraba mirandome pero de inmediato desviaba la mirada sus reacciones me daban gracia se veia tan tierna sonrojada, trataba de consentrarme en la clase pero lo unico que queria hacer era voltear a verla

 **POV NORMAL**

Ambas chicas estaban en lo suyo pero se vieron interrumpidas por la campana que anunciaba el descanso, Korra se puso de pie y se dirigio a la hermosa chica pelinegra pero antes de poder dirigirle la palabra se detuvo por que..

 **-Date prisa tengo hambre-** _un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes le hablo desde la puerta a la Cara de Angel, el chico ojiverde venia acompañado de otro chico pelinegro_

 **-Ya voy Bolin, no te desesperes-** _le dijo la hermosa pelinegra que se dirigio a la salida pero algo la detuvo_

 **-Este..aa..yo..bueno..-** _Korra trataba de comunicarse con la chica que se detuvo y la miro curiosa_ **-Bueno..es que hace un rato me quede con la curiosidad de saber tu nombre-** _la morena le dio una gran sonrisa_

 **-Me llamo A..Asami-** _la pelinegra le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un claro sonrojo provocado por la radiante sonrisa de la morena_

 **-Un gusto Asami-** _ambas se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando olvidandose por completo del mundo a su alrededor_

 **-Ehem...Asami, vamos tengo hambre-** _Bolin le llamo con una sonrisa e interrumpiendo el momento_

 **-Ehh?.. -** _la pelinegra reacciono_ **\- Te veo luego Korra-** _le sonrio provocando que la morena se sonrojara y sintiera que se derretia por dentro_

Korra se quedo viendo con una sonrisa por donde se habia ido su Cara de Angel, ahora sabia su nombre: Asami, "que hermoso nombre" penso

 **-Parece que te has enamorado-** _le dijo Iroh burlon_

 **-D..de que demonios hablas!-** _le grito sonrojada_

 **-No te hagas, te gusta esa chica-** _se burlo haciendola sonrojar aun mas_

 **-C..callate idiota-** _la morena comenzo a caminar a la salida_ **-Vamos Opal debe estar esperandonos-** _ambos salieron y caminaron hasta llegar a otro salon_

 **-¡Opal vamos a almorzar!-** _grito Iroh a una chica de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello castaño no muy largo esta era un poco mas pequeña que Korra, la ojiverde se acerco a Korra con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo_

 **-¿Que pasa?¿Te paso algo? -** _le pregunto preocupada la morena mayor_

 **-No, solo me alegro de verte-** _Korra sabia lo introvertida y poco sociable que era Opal y penso que habia tenido miedo_

 **-Vamos Opal te comprare lo que tu quieras-** _le dijo un Iroh muy sonriente haciendo sonreir a Opal, sin duda con los unicos que era asi de alegre era con el y Korra_

Los 3 fueron al comedor almorzaron animadamente, pero Korra solo podia pensar en su hermosisima Cara de Angel que abarcaba todos sus pensamientos con solo pensar en ella su corazon se aceleraba y se desconectaba del mundo real para transportarse a otro donde solo esa bella chica existia. Cuando terminaron dejaron a Opal en su salon y se dirigieron al suyo cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron en su lugar esperando que empezara la clase

 **-Me preocupa Opal, no crees que ya es hora de ayudarla con su miedo por las personas-** _hablo Iroh con un tono serio_

 **-Si, pero no quiero presionarla aun es dificil para ella-** _le respondio Korra cabizbaja, en ese momento la campana sono y por la puerta entro Asami, Korra de inmediato le sonrio y la pelinegra le devolvio la sonrisa_

La clase transcurrio igual que al principio con Korra sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Asami y esta a su vez volteando cada 20 segs

 **-Antes de que termine la clase los voy a formar en parejas, con la persona que les toque sera con la cual trabajaran todo el año-** _hablo la maestra_

 **-Ojala nos toque juntos, no Korra?-** _le pregunto Iroh, la morena solo asintio queria a Iroh era su mejor amigo era como su hermano pero a quien engañaba lo unico que queria era que le tocara con su hermosisima Cara de Angel_

Korra rezo todo lo que se sabia, le rogo a todos los dioses que conocia, prometio cosas que ya ni sabia, cruzo los dedos y todo lo que tenia y como si la hubieran escuchado..

 **-Korra trabajaras con Asami-** _casi brinco de su asiento para ponerse a bailar de no ser porque cuando lo iba a hacer se golpeo la rodilla en la banca de la emosion_

 **-Si maestra-** _sonrio feliz y sobandose, luego le sonrio a Asami, la pelinegra por mas que lo intentara no podia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que la veia sonreir pero estaba igual o mas feliz que Korra_

 **-Es todo pueden irse-** _la maestra y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Korra se acerco a Asami_

 **-Me alegra que nos haya tocado juntas-** _le sonrio a la pelinegra_

 **-S..si, a mi tambien-** _y ahi iba de nuevo a sonrojarse_ **-Debo irme, te veo mañana-** _Asami le sonrio y salio_

 **-"Me alegra que nos haya tocado juntas"-** _repitio Iroh burlon_ **-Vaya que te pego duro-** _siguio burlandose de la morena_ **-No puedo creer que me hayas cambiado-** _le dijo dramatico y con tristeza finjida_

 **-Bueno lo intente por años y hasta apenas se me hizo desaserme de ti-** _ambos se sonrieron_ **-Vamos, no quiero que Opal se asuste si no nos ve llegar-**

 **En Otro Lugar**

Opal caminaba temerosa por los pasillos de la escuela, habia esperado a Korra pero como no llegaba decidio ir a buscarla y termino perdiendose se asusto y comenzo a llorar

 **-Oye ¿estas bien?-** _escucho una voz frente a ella_

 **POV BOLIN**

Me dirigia al salon de Asami para poder irnos pero en el camino me tope con una chica tenia la mirada agachada y parecia estar llorando

 **-¿Oye estas bien?-** _le pregunte, la chica levanto la mirada y me quede con la boca abierta esta chica era hermosa la mas hermosa que alguna vez haya podido ver pero lo que me cautivo por completo fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes hermosos como ningunos_

 **POV NORMAL**

 **-Demonios!¿donde se metio Opal?-** _Korra y Iroh corrian por los pasillos, habian ido a buscar a Opal y no la habian encontrado_

 **-Debio hebernos ido a buscar y se perdio, solo espero y este bien-**

 **-Vamos tengo que encontrarla antes de que pase algo malo-** _ambos aceleraron el paso_

 **-¿Donde se metio Bolin?-** _escucho Korra antes de girar en una esquina y chocar con alguien_

 **-¡Auuch!-** _escucho por segunda vez Korra en el día_

 **-¡Asami!Lo siento no te vi!...de nuevo-** _la morena ayudo a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie_

 **-¿Estas bien Asami?-** _le pregunto el chico pelinegro que la acompañaba_

 **-Si, estoy bien Mako-**

 **-Vaya que eres idiota Korra-** _se burlo Iroh la morena solo lo vio feo_

 **-Lo siento, te prometo que no lo hago aproposito-** _se disculpo Korra_

 **-No te preocupes "a mi me gusta toparme contigo"-** _penso la pelinegra -_ **Pero ¿Por que la prisa?-**

 **-Estamos buscando a alguien-** _le respondio Iroh_

 **-Ya veo, nosotros tambien-**

 **POV BOLIN**

 **-Oye ¿estas bien?-** _le volvi a preguntar pues la primera vez no me respondio solo se me quedo viendo, su mirada reflejaba miedo ademas de que estaba llorando, me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano_ **-Dime te puedo ayudar en algo?-** _crei que me soltaria pero no fue asi_

 **-Yo..yo.. me perdi-** _estaba sollozando, parecia una niña pequeña increiblemente tierna_ **-Estoy..buscando a alguien-**

 **-Ven, yo te ayudo dime ¿como se llama a quien buscas?-** _le pregunte mientras caminabamos_

 **-Korra-** _me respondio mas tranquila habia dejado de llorar_

 **-Mmm..¿donde he escuchado ese nombre?-** _estoy seguro de que lo he escuchado_ **-A propósito ¿como te llamas?-** _le sonrei queria animarla por alguna razon me partia el corazon verla asi_

 **-Opal-** _me respondio sonrojada, asi se veia tan linda_

 **-Y..yo me llamo Bolin-** _estaba igual de sonrojado ¿que me pasa?_ **-¿Y en que grado vas?-** _queria saber mas de ella_

 **-En primero-** _me respondio triste_

 **-No estes triste ya veras que encontraremos a quien buscas, sonrie-** _casi me desmayo cuando me sonrio mi corazon casi se sale de mi pecho y la sangre se me subio a la cara_

 **POV NORMAL**

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos mientras platicaban pero se detuvieron cuando..

 **-Opal! Al fin te encuentro-** _Korra suspiro aliviada, venia con Iroh, Asami y Mako_

 **-Bolin ¿donde te metiste? Te hemos estado buscando, recuerda que Asami tiene prisa-** _le regaño Mako_

 **-Lo siento, es que me encontre con Opal llorando y me dijo que estaba perdida asi que la ayude, ahora veo porque me sonaba el nombre de Korra, tú eres la amiga de Asami ¿que eres de Opal?-** _le preguntó Bolin curioso_

 **-Soy su hermana Opal es mi hermana menor, gracias por ayudarla no me imagino que hubiera pasado si no la hibieses encontrado-**

 **-No es nada-**

 **-Gracias por ayudarme-** _le agradecio Opal a Bolin con una sonrisa que dejo sorprendidos a Korra y Iroh, la morena mas pequeña se despidio y junto a Iroh comenzo a alejarse_

 **-Oye ¿que hiciste para que Opal te sonriera asi?-** _le pregunto Korra a Bolin_

 **-Ehh?-**

 **-Nada olvidalo, gracias te debo una-** _Korra le agradecio y le dio la mano_ **-Te veo mañana Asami-** _se despidio de la pelinegra con su encantadora sonrisa y se fue alcanzando a su hermana y a Iroh_

 **-Ahhh-** _suspiraron Asami y Bolin mientras veian irse a Korra y Opal, Mako solo los miraba serio_

 **-¿Estas bien Opal?-** _le pregunto Korra a su hermana mientras caminaban_

 **-Si-** _respondio con una sonrisa_

 **-¿Que paso entre tu y ese chico Bolin?-** _tenia curiosidad de saber que habia hecho el pelinegro, hacia años que Opal no le sonreia a alguien que no fuera ella o Iroh mas que eso hacia años que no la veia hablar con alguien mas como la habia visto hablar con Bolin_

 **-Nada solo me ayudo-** _Opal se habia sonrojado un poco cosa que Korra noto lo que aunmento su curiosidad tendria que hablar con Bolin_

 **-Vamos dense prisa, tengo sueño y ya quiero llegar-** _se quejo Iroh y apresuraron el paso_

Al dia siguiente Korra se levanto temprano y mas que emosionada

 **POV KORRA**

 **-¿Por que tanta prisa? Desde cuando tienes tantas ganas de llegar a la escuela-** _me pregunto Iroh de camino al colegio_

 **-¿Cuales ganas? Es solo que vamos a llegar tarde-** _mentira por supuesto que tenia prisa ya queria ver a mi hermosisima Cara de Angel, ni siquiera pude dormir pensando en ella algo me habia hecho esta chica_ **-¿Que tienes Opal? Te veo distraida-** _desde ayer estaba asi_

 **-Nada solo tengo sueño-** _me sonrio, mentía siempre sonrie cuando miente pero no quise preguntarle no me gusta presionarla_

Cuando llegamos dejamos a Opal en su salon y luego nos fuimos al nuestro, y ahi estaba, la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida con la que soñe y en la que no podia dejar de pensar un solo segundo

 **-Ho..hola Asami-** _y ahi estaba yo que cuando se trataba de hablar con esa bella chica la Korra seria y segura desaparecia y en su lugar aparecia esta version que tartamudeaba, se sonrojaba y apenas respiraba_

 **-Hola Korra-** _me saludo con esa bella sonrisa que robaba mis suspiros_ **-¿Como esta tu hermana?-** _me pregunto mientras me sentaba frente a ella_

 **-Bien, solo fue un susto ella es un poco... timida-**

 **-Me alegra que este bien-** _yo no le conteste hacia segundos que me habia perdido en sus hermosos ojos estaba hipnotizada por esa diosa frente a mi, todo a mi alrededor desaparecio solo eramos ella y yo_

 **POV NORMAL**

Ambas chicas se miraron como si nadie mas existiera, como si frente a ellas estuviera la vision mas hermosa y perfecta que jamas hubiesen soñado ver, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la maestra llego

 **-Ehem...** _\- les llamo la atencion_ **-Interrumpo algo?-** _ambas se sonrojaron y Korra se levanto de un brinco_

 **-Ehh?...ahh..n..no.. es que Asami..tenia algo en el ojo y la estaba revisando jeje-** _se excuso Korra_

 **-Si aja, regrese a su lugar la clase va a empezar-**

 **-S..si-** _antes de irse Korra le sonrio a Asami y esta se sonrojo regresandole la sonrisa_

 **-Jajaja"tenia algo en el ojo"eres una verguenza mintiendo jaja-** _se burlo de ella Iroh_

 **-¡Callate!-**

La clase transcurrio normal para casi todos, Asami se la pasaba volteando a ver a Korra que siempre que la veia le sonreia y la pelinegra terminaba sonrojada

 **-Bien chicos quiero su proyecto para la proxima semana-** _la maestra salio del salon y Korra se acerco a la pelinegra_

 **-Bien ¿de que quieres hacer el proyecto?-** _le pregunto la morena emosionada no es que le interesara el proyecto, pero sabia que gracias a eso pasaria tiempo con Asami_

 **-De lo que quieras-** _y Asami aunque no lo demostraba ..mucho, estaba igual_

 **-Y bueno donde lo hacemos en mi casa o en la tu...-**

 **-En la tuya!en la tuya!-** _Korra noto el nerviosismo de Asami pero no le dio importancia_

 **-Entonces te doy mi direccion y nos vemos en la tarde-** _Korra le dio su direccion y se despidieron_

 **En Casa De Asami**

 **-¿Vas a ir a la casa de la hermana de Opal?-** _le pregunto Bolin a Asami_

 **-Si, vamos a hecer un proyecto-** _le respondio la pelinegra_ **-Mako..¿podrias..-**

 **-Si..yo me encargo tu ve tranquila-** _le respondio el pelinegro que miraba la television_

 **-Gracias-**

 **-Oye Asami ¿podria ir contigo?-** _le pregunto Bolin esperanzado_

 **-Ehh?¿porque quieres ir?-** _Asami lo miro extrañada_ **-Ohh..sera que quieres ver a Opal?-** _le pregunto con una sonrisa picara_

 **-N..no es solo que te quiero acompañar-** _el pelinegro estaba sonrojado y tanto Asami como Mako lo miraron con cara "si como no"_ **-¿Que? Acaso no puedo querer ver a Opal..digo..solo quiero saber como esta-**

 **-No se si le moleste a Korra-**

 **-Por favoorr llevammee-** _suplico el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos_

 **20 minutos despues**

 **-Segura que es por aqui?-**

 **-Si Bolin estoy segura-** _ambos caminaban buscando la casa de Korra_

 **-¡Es aqui!-**

 **-Wow..esta casa es realmente increible-** _el pelinegro estaba impresionado, la casa casi casi era una mansion era realmente increíble, ambos se acercaron y tocaron la puerta que fue abierta por Iroh_

 **-Hola Asami..y.. Bolin pasen, Korra te esta esperando-** _Iroh le grito a Korra que de inmediato llego corriendo_

 **-Hola-** _saludo Korra con una sonrisa boba_

 **-Hola-** _Asami estaba igual_ **-Espero no te moleste que Bolin haya venido el qu..-**

 **-No, no te preocupes ambos son bienvenidos-**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-Vamos al comedor creo que ahi sera mas comodo, Bolin estas en tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras-** _Bolin le agradecio y Korra y Asami se fueron_

 **-Bueno yo tengo algo que hacer, te quedas en tu casa Bolin-** _Iroh tomo su mochila y salio dejando a Bolin solo_

 **-Creo que seria buena idea si el proyecto lo..-** _aunque parecia que Asami le prestaba atencion a Korra no era asi pues algo no la dejaba pensar claramente_

 **-Korra ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-**

 **-Claro-**

 **-¿Iroh vive aqui contigo?-** _le pregunto algo molesta y con el ceño fruncido, la verdad no le habia gustado ver a Iroh abriendo su puerta, acaso.. ¿estaba celosa? no, no podia ser o eso pensaba ella_

 **-Ehh?-** _su corazon se acelero..¿Asami estaba celosa? O eran imaginaciones suyas_ **-Bueno si..pero no creas que el y yo..el es mi mejor amigo mas bien es como mi hermano nos conocemos desde que teniamos 10 años-** _Korra noto como Asami parecia aliviada y lo estaba eso la habia aliviado aunque la pelinegra no quizo pensar en las razones del porque de su alivio_

 **-Y sus padres los dejan vivir juntos?-** _tenia curiosidad queria saber mas de Korra queria saber todo de ella aunque quien era ella para preguntar algo asi penso_

 **-Veras nuestros padres..bueno ellos ..-** _Korra bajo la mirada triste_

 **-No tienes que contarme-** _Asam noto la expresion triste de Korra, sintio como su corazon se oprimia no le gustaba nada verla asi y le sonrio calidamente_

 **-Es algo.. complicado, prometo contarte en otra ocasión-** _Korra le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y Asami se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que su corazon se acelero ¿como una sonrisa podia tener ese efecto en ella?_

Bolin se encontraba inspeccionando la enorme casa, encontraba tentador ver la television pues Korra tenia una enorme pantalla pero no, debia concentrarse en su mision, en la razon de haber ido la cual era la misma razon por la que no habia dormido, por la que no se habia consentrado en clase y en la que no dejaba de pensar, esa razon?: Opal.

Subio al segundo piso y comenzo a buscarla, queria verla, queria hablar con ella, queria saber de ella

 **-AHHH!-** _grito Opal que se habia asustado por Bolin_

 **-¡Lo siento! No te asustes soy yo Bolin-** _el pelinegro trataba de calmarla_

 **-¿Bolin?¿que haces aqui?-** _pregunto ya tranquila y con una sonrisa_

 **-Vine con Asami ella vino a hacer un proyecto con tu hermana y bueno..yo..yo queria verte-** _estaba sonrojado_

 **-Ehh?¿tu querias verme?-** _Bolin asintio, si..la cara de Opal parecia tomate_ **-Yo tambien queria verte-**

 **-¿En serio?!-** _el pelinegro tenia una gran sonrisa, sin duda eso le habia alegrado el dia que digo el dia la semana_

 **-Ven conmigo-** _Opal tomo su mano y ambos bajaron las escaleras_

 **-¿Y?¿Que te parece?-** _le pregunto Asami a Korra_

 **-Me parece bien, es una gran idea, eres muy inteligente-** _Korra le regalo una sonrisa_ **-¿Quieres tomar algo?-**

 **-Un vaso de agua estaria bien-**

 **-Esperame-** _Korra se fue a toda velocidad a la cocina_

 **-Espera, te ayudo-** _Asami se acerco a la morena que venia con 2 vasos, pero la pelinegra tropezo y le tiro todo encima_ **-Lo siento fue sin querer, voy a buscar algo para limpiar-** _pero justo iba a dar la vuelta cuando se resbalo haciendo caer a ambas_

Asami termino encima de Korra, ambas desparramadas en el suelo cuando la pelinegra levanto la mirada se encontro con los hermosos ojos azul celeste de la morena que la miraban intensamente, Asami se sonrojo pero ni siquiera se movio miro a Korra directo a los ojos ambas se miraban memorizando las bellas facciones del rostro de la otra. "Hermosa" penso Korra que se quedo admirando a la diosa que tenia sobre ella cada parte de ella cada rasgo de su rostro, sus ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban como hechizados, sus labios carnosos y rojos tan intenso como la misma sangre. No decian nada no sabian cuanto tiempo habian estado asi ¿un minuto, una hora, un año?, lo unico que se escuchaba era el palpitar de sus corazones que parecia que en cualquier momento se les saldria del pecho, y sin notarlo sin siquiera pensarlo poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, las 2 estaban sonrojadas con cada segundo que pasaba sus respiraciones se hacian mas pesadas, milimetros..era lo que separaba sus labios pero antes de que el bello contacto se diera..

 **-Lo siento..yo.. no fue mi intencion-** _Asami se levanto como rayo rompiendo el hermoso momento_

 **-No te fijes, fue un accidente-** _Korra se levanto con toda la desilucion del mundo, estuvo tan cerca_

 **-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-** _le dijo Asami pues ya era algo tarde_ **-Mañana seguimos con el trabajo-**

 **-Si, me parece bien-** _Korra le sonrio o eso trato_

 **-¿Que es este lugar?-** _le pregunto Bolin a Opal_

 **-Es mi casa del arbol, aqui vengo a pensar y a relajarme-** _le dijo la morena feliz, ambos habian subido a una pequeña casa en uno de los tantos arboles del enorme jardin_

 **-Es muy lindo Opal-** _Bolin le sonrio tiernamente, el pelinegro se habia dado cuenta que Opal podia ser muy tierna e infantil y eso era algo que le encantaba_

 **-¿Te gusta?-** _pregunto emosionada Bolin asintio feliz_ **-La verdad es que ademas de mi hermana y Iroh eres el unico al que he dejado entrar-** _el corazon de Bolin dio un brinco_

 **-Eso me hace sentir especial-** _le dijo sonrojado_

 **-Lo eres-** _le sonrio, Bolin sintio que le movieron el suelo_ **-Ven sientate, quiero saber mas de ti-**

Comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, la escuela y cosas triviales. Bolin descubrio que Opal era muy inteligente pero al mismo tiempo era muy introvertida y no tenia amigos tambiense entero que le gustaban las peliculas de terror, que oia musica metalica y que tenia una gran obsesion por el dulce, si..Opal era una caja de sorpresas pero tambien se dio cuenta que algo le habia pasado de niña algo que la tenia..¿traumada? pero no la quizo presionar preguntandole

Opal por su parte se entero que Bolin era un año mayor que ella y que era todo un rebelde ademas de que tenia una gran pasion por el teatro aunque no tenia las mejores calificaciones, le hablo de su hermano Mako y de como lo queria, hablaban de cualquier cosa y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo se dieron cuenta de una cosa: ya no se querian separar

 **-Bolin!¿Donde estas? Ya tenemos que irnos-** _escucharon un grito que les arruino por completo el bello ambiente_

 **-Ya tengo que irme, me encanto verte-** _Bolin le sonrio pero luego se sonrojo y se puso nervioso_ **.se si quisieras..pero m..me gustaria poder venir..mañ..-**

 **-¡Me encantaria!-** _ambos tenian una enorme sonrisa, decidieron bajar y se encontraron con Korra y Asami_

 **-¿Como subiste ahi Bolin?-** _Korra estaba sorprendida, ella sabia que Opal nunca habia dejado subir a nadie ademas de ella y Iroh_

 **-Yo lo deje subir hermana-** _le dijo Opal sonriendo, la morena mayor se sorprendio pero luego sonrio tenia la esperanza de que Opal volviera a ser como antes_

Asami y Bolin salieron de casa de Korra, ambos iban platicando en la calle

 **-¿Como te fue con Opal?-**

 **-Maravilloso..¿y a ti con Korra?-**

 **-Bien, pero casi..-**

 **-Casi que?-**

 **-Nada olvidalo-**

 **-Veo que te divertiste con Bolin-** _le dijo Korra a su hermana_

 **-Si..el es muy divertido y me siento bien con el-**

 **-Me alegra-** _Korra estaba feliz lo que mas queria era que su hermana volviera a sonreir como antes, como antes de que "eso" pasara_

 **-¿Quien es muy divertido? Opal acaso...me has cambiado-** _dijo un recien llegado Iroh fingiendo tristeza_

 **-Claro que no Iroh, yo te quiero mucho-** _Opal le sonrio y lo abrazo_

 **-Bien asi me gusta, ahora ve a hacer tu tarea apuesto que no la has hecho-**

 **-Jeje si-** _Opal se despidio de ambos y se fue a su cuarto_

 **-¿Que tal te fue?-** _le pregunto el pelinegro a su casi hermana_

 **-Ahh-** _suspiro_ **-No muy bien...pero dime que te dijo Zaheer-** _le pregunto con un semblante serio_

 **-Que tienes un mes de vacaciones, que las disfrutes-** _Iroh estaba igual de serio_

 **-Ya veo...vamos a cenar tengo hambre-**

Los dias pasaron rapido para todos durante ese tiempo Asami y Bolin se la pasaban en casa de Korra durante las tardes, ya era sabado Korra y Asami trabajaban en su proyecto ya casi lo habian terminado.

A Korra le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con su Cara de Angel no desperdiciaba ni un minuto y Asami se divertia con la morena que aunque aveces estaba algo seria siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa ya que era muy divertida, Korra cada que podia se quedaba observando a la pelinegra se podia pasar toda la vida haciendolo y en mas de una ocacion se sorprendio a punto de babear aunque siempre Asami terminaba cachandola y terminaba sonrojada, sin duda los momentos que pasaban juntas eran increibles se sentian tan tranquilas y tan a gusto juntas llegando al punto que cuando se separaban sentian como si les quitaran una parte de si mismas

Korra no lo negaba se habia enamorado de Asami, esta chica le habia hecho algo y algo muy cabron pues por mas que lo intentaba no podia sacarsela de la cabeza no queria separarse de ella y cada vez que se veian cada vez que la tocaba su corazon se aceleraba de sobremanera no podia apartar la mirada de ella se sentia hechizada por la pelinegra, simplemente Asami se habia vuelto indispensable para ella y se dio cuenta que.. su corazon ahora le pertenecia a ella a su Cara de Angel.

Asami por su lado le dolia el corazon cada vez que se separaba de Korra era como si cada que tenia que irse su corazon se quedara con la morena, se la pasaba increíble a su lado aunque la mayoria del tiempo Korra estaba algo seria era muy divertida y simpatica la hacia sonreir, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera como hacia tiempo no sonreia, se daba verguenza ella misma pues cada vez que Korra le sonreia sus piernas temblaban y la hacian perder el equilibrio y que decir de las millones de mariposas que sentia en el estomago cada vez que la tenia cerca, pero apesar de todo eso ella no queria aceptarlo, no aceptaba que estaba locamente enamorada de la morena, no podia no despues de lo que habia pasado tiempo atras no queria volver a salir herida y ahora con Korra estaba segura que su corazon no lo soportaria, asi que por mas que deseara decirle lo que sentia ..no podia

 **-Bien y con esto terminamos que..¿que te pasa?-** _Korra la miraba preocupada pues noto que Asami estaba en otro mundo y con una expresion de tristeza_

 **-Nada, no es nada-** _le respondio con una sonrisa fingida_

 **-No finjas… -** _no le gustaba nada ver a la pelinegra triste le dolia el corazon de solo verla asi y si podia hacer algo para verla sonreir lo haria_ **-Dime que te pasa?-** _le pregunto acercandose a ella_

 **te dije que no es nada-** _comenzo a retroceder Asami_ sabia que Korra queria ayudarla pero su cercania la ponia nerviosa...de la manera buena

Comenzo a retroceder pero dio un mal paso y tropezo se quedo esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego en su lugar sintio como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura evitando su caida, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con los ojos celestes de Korra y noto que su rostro estaba a cms del suyo, Asami vio la manera en como Korra la miraba se sintio tan cálida en el interior nunca nadie la habia mirado asi y entonces lo vio en su mirada vio algo que sabia perfectamente que era y que la hizo inmensamente feliz pero al mismo tiempo la aterro, Korra la miraba con amor.. un amor intenso..un amor puro e inmenso que apesar de ser temido era igual de correpondido y eso fue algo que Korra vio en los bellos ojos verdes de Asami se dio cuenta que era correspondida no hacian falta palabras con solo verla a los ojos lo supo, asi que ya no dudo alejo todo rastro de miedo y con lentitud se fue acercando a los labios de la pelinegra, esos labios con los que habia soñado muchas veces siendo besados por ella de todas las maneras posibles, "ya no resisto" penso y cerro los ojos acercandose aun mas "Asami" susurro rosando los labios de la ojiverde que lejos de apartarse cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que sentia uniendo asi sus labios con los de la morena un contacto tan soñado y tan deseado, un beso lento y tierno transmitiendo lo que cada una sentia, Korra entonces lo supo con ese hermoso beso supo que Asami era para ella, supo que la amaba como a nada en el mundo y que queria pasar toda su vida a su lado y no dejaria que nada ni nadie la alejara de su lado pues la queria solo para ella.

Asami sintio derretirse ante ese bello contacto jamas habia sentido algo parecido se dejo llevar y termino perdiendose en los labios de la morena todo a su alrededor desaparecio lo unico que podia escuchar eran los latidos de su acelerado corazon que apartir de ese momento paso a pertenecerle por completo a Korra.

En algun momento ese beso tan casto y tierno paso a ser mas apasionado reflejando la nesesidad que sentian la una por la otra, Asami paso sus brazos por el cuello de la morena enterrando sus finos dedos en el corto cabello de Korra y esta apreto aun mas el agarre de la cintura de la pelinegra haciendo aun mas profundo el beso, pero de la nada Asami rompio el beso haciendo que se separaran con la respiración agitada y con un sonrojo nivel dios

 **-Yo..no..no puedo-** _hablo Asami tocandose los labios con los que segundos atras habia demostrado su amor a la morena._

 **-¿Que?¿De que hablas?-** _Korra no entendia nada ¿acaso Asami no sentia lo mismo que ella? No, ese beso le decia todo lo contrario entonces ¿porque?_

 **-Yo no puedo hacer esto otra vez, tengo que irme-** _la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y comenzo a salir aprisa_

 **-¡Espera!-** _Asami se detuvo y se dio la vuelta haciendole frente a Korra_ **-Yo..yo no se como decir esto pero..Desde hace unos dias he estado teniendo estos... sentimientos hacia ti..no.. mas bien desde la primera vez que te vi.. yo ni siquiera sabia tu nombre y ya eras dueña de mi, jamas me habia sentido asi..no se ni como explicarlo eres increible ¡Dios! eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.. solo quiero que sepas que ..yo..me enamore de ti de una manera que deberia ser imposible.. ¡Demonios! ¿como te puedes enamorar asi en tan poco tiempo?!..¿es que acaso no lo ves?-** _los ojos de Korra comenzaron a brillar y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla_ **-Te nesesito..ya no puedo vivir sin ti te volviste indispensable para mi-** _se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la mano_ **-Te amo 'Sami, mas de lo que te imaginas.. a nadie antes ame como a ti.. Te amo-** _Asami no sabia que decir sintio como sus mejillas poco a poco se humedecian, estaba feliz tanto como se fuera posible queria decirle a Korra lo mismo pues su amor era tan intenso como el suyo pero el miedo que sentia era tan grande como su amor por la morena_

 **-Yo..yo debo irme-** _salio corriendo, si..no le habia contestado pues tenia miedo de salir herida pero el dolor que sentia en ese momento era tan grande que apenas y la dejaba caminar_

Korra sentia que le faltaba el aire cayo al suelo creia que estaba muriendo y aunque se oia tonto juraria que sintio y escucho como su corazon se hacia pedazos

Por otro lado en la casa del arbol la situacion era totalmente diferente, tanto Opal como Bolin estaban seguros de lo que sentian en esos pocos dias se habian enamorado, Opal habia encontrado en Bolin a la unica persona con la que se sentia bien y feliz al que ni siquiera por un segundo penso en tenerle miedo y con quien con solo estar a su lado los malos recuerdos se esfumaban pues de alguna manera el la hacia sentir amada y protegida. Y Bolin..el sentia que Opal lo complementaba sentia que era su otra mitad, la amaba estaba loco por ella y queria protegerla y estar siempre a su lado

 **-Bolin yo queria decirte algo-** _Opal tomo la palabra estaba mas que sonrojada_ **-Este..tu..yo..-** _no podia hblar estaba nerviosa ¿como hacerlo?¿como confesarte a alguien sin miedo a que te rechazen?, ademas era la primera vez que se sentia asi y no estaba segura de como hacerlo_ **-Bo.. yo me ee..mm-** _no termino pues sintio algo suave en sus labios ¿que era? ..ya saben para que les digo...y si sin perder el tiempo Bolin se lanzo a besar a Opal, no se habia podido resistir al ver a la morena asi de nerviosa y sonrojada le parecio hermosa y decidio mejor demostrarle lo que sentia con un beso_

Un beso torpe pues era el primero para ambos pero estaba cargado de esos bellos sentimientos que sentian el uno por el otro, se separaron y hubo un silencio algo incomodo los dos estaban sonrojados y con la mirada agachada no sabian que decir, asi que ambos se armaron de valor levantaron la mirada se vieron a los ojos y...

 **-TE AMO!-** _gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo_ **-YO TAMBIEN-** _volvieron a gritar los 2 rieron para luego volver a acercarse y asi volvieron a unir sus labios ..para que hablar si se lo podian demostrar_

 **-Opal ¿quieres ser mi novia?-** _pregunto Bolin sin rodeos_

 **-Si, me encantaria-** _y cuando se iban a volver a besar .._

 **-¡Bolin!-** _sabian quien era asi que bajaron y se encontraron a Asami llorando_

 **-¿Que te pasa?-** _pregunto el pelinegro preocupado nunca habia visto asi a su amiga pues ademas de estar llorando lo que vio en sus ojos lo impacto.. estaba sufriendo casi al punto de agonizar_

 **-N..nada..vamos es hora de irnos-**

 **-¿Paso algo con mi hermana?-**

 **-No-** _no dijo mas tomo el brazo de Bolin y lo jalo a la salida_

 **-Te llamo alrato..-** _le grito a Opal ..a su novia_

 _ **Aclaro algunas cosas: Korra, Asami, Iroh y Mako tienen 17 años, Bolin tiene 16 y Opal 15**_

 _ **Ahora les aviso que el primer secreto que sabran es el de Asami y eso sera en el siguiente cap**_

 _ **Aclaro otra cosa esta historia no va a ser acerca de su vida escolar y esas cosas, no...como les dije es mas una introduccion, la trama se basa sobre todo en los "secretos" de las 2 protagonistas**_

 _ **Les pido disculpas por el intento de romentisismo que hice no se me da mucho**_

 _ **Ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Opal entro a su casa buscando a su hermana queria saber que habia pasado entre ella y Asami pues la pelinegra parecia estar realmente destrozada y estaba preocupada por su hermana, cuando entro la encontro acostada debajo de la mesa

 **-¿Que paso?-** _pregunto preocupada pues Korra estaba igual que Asami_

 **-¡Ahh!-** _solto un grito y termino golpeandese la cabeza con la mesa_ **-Me asustaste!-** _se sento aun debajo de la mesa_ **-Yo...-** _trataba pero no sabia como decirle a su hermana que se habia confesado a una chica y que ademas la habia rechazado_

 **-¿Te rechazo?-** _le pregunto la menor, Korra la miro sorprendida_ **-¿Que? Creiste que no me habia dado cuenta? No sabes disimular y practicamente babeabas cuando veias a Asami, ademas hasta te levantabas temprano para verla ..¡tu! ¿levantandote temprano?..Asami te habia hechizado y todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que te enamoraste de ella..jeje Iroh y yo apostamos cuanto te tardarias en confesarte..-** _no siguio pues noto que su hermana estaba destrozada_ **-Dime que paso-**

 **-Nos besamos, fue increible.. jamas habia sentido algo parecido -** _Opal sonrio_ **-Pero ella no piensa lo mismo, se que de alguna manera siente lo mismo que yo pero no entiendo por que no lo acepta, yo no se que hacer-** _se llevo las manos a la cara a punto de llorar pero su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza_ **-¡Auuchh!¿Y eso porque?!-**

 **-Para que dejes de decir tonterías, tu no eres asi mi hermana no se rendiria lucharia por lo que quiere sobre todo ahora que encontro el amor-** _la morena le sonrio, aunque Opal era la menor era ella la que tenia la madurez de las 2_

 **-Ven aqui-** _Korra la abrazo_ **-Tienes razon razon, voy a luchar por ella-** _y lo haria no dejaris que nada ni nadie la alejara de la pelinegra incluso si era ella misma quien lo hiciera, amaba a esa chica como a nada en el mundo y no descansaria hasta tenerla a su lado_ **-¿Y tu que hiciste con Bolin?-** _Opal se sonrojo y le sonrio, Korra levanto una ceja confusa_ **-¿Y?-**

 **-Bolin ke pidio que fuera su novia...y dije que si-** _Korra se puso palida se quedo con la boca abierta sin reaccionar, Opal paso una mano frente a su cara para hacerla reaccionar_

 _ **-¿**_ **Que?!-** _reacciono dando un brico lo que ocaciono que se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa... otra vez_

Bolin y Asami caminaban en silencio ninguno decia nada, la pelinegra no habia dejado de llorar en todo el camino, Bolin solo la observaba queria preguntarle que habia pasado pero no sabia como, cuando llegaron a la casa de Asami se encontraron con Mako

 **-Hola-** _los saludo pero Asami lo ignoro y se dirigio a su cuarto sin decir nada_ **-¿Que le paso?-** _le pregunto a su hermano_

 **-No lo se, hay que dejarla sola, lo nesesita ya luego le preguntaremos-** _ambos salieron de la casa de su amiga para ir a la suya que se encontraba en la misma calle_

 **-¡¿NOVIA?!-** _Korra estaba mas que sorprendida, asia una semana Opal era la misma chica introvertida temerosa de la gente y no le hablaba a nadie_ y ahora con solo una semana de conocer al chico ya no se separaban y ya hasta eran novios, y aunque nunca lo aceptaria era una hermana celosa y aun faltaba que se enterara Iroh, peroestaba feliz y agradecida pues desde asia tiempo no veia a su hermana sonreir como ahora lo hacia y eso era lo que mas le importaba, ya luego hablaria con Bolin

 **-¿Novia de quien o que?-** _pregunto un Iroh recien llegado, Korra sabia lo que venia_

 **-Veras..Iroh..yo.. hice no..novia de Bolin-** _Opal sudaba como nunca conocia a Iroh lo veia como un hermano y siempre habia sido demasiado sobreprotector con ella, el pelinegro se sorprendio y le empezo a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo pero luego cerro los ojos y suspiro, se acerco a la ojiverde y le acaricio el cabello_

 **-Me alegra-** _las 2 chicas estaban impactadas ¿donde estaba el Iroh que ellas conocían?_ **-Pero antes tengo que hablar con el, me gustaria aclararle algunas cositas-** _sonrio macabramente, ahi estaba el Iroh sobreprotector_

 **-Si-** _suspiro resignada, con Iroh de sobreprotector y Korra celosa seria muy dificil su noviazgo con Bolin empezaba a sentir pena por el pobre de su novio, su celular sono sobresaltandola haciendo que Korra y Iroh se miraran_

 **-Yo no soy-** _dijo Iroh_

 **-Yo tampoco-** _respondio Korra, sin duda era raro que recibiera una llamada que no fuera ella o Iroh_

 **-Me voy a mi cuarto-** _Opal se fue toda emosionada a su cuarto_

 **-Me sorprendes, crei que reaccionarias de otra manera Iroh-**

 **-Queria...pero solo hay que verla para saber que esta feliz-**

 **-Si me alegro tanto, ya luego hablare con Bolin** _ **..**_ **.ahh-** _suspiro levantandose del suelo_

 **-¿Que te pasa a ti eh? Traes una cara..-** _Korra bajo la mirada_ **-Ven vamos a hablar-** _ambos salieron al patio y se sentaron debajo de un gran arbol mientras la morena le contaba todo lo que habia pasado con Asami_ **-Vaya...-** _el pelinegro se quedo callado_ **-Perdi la apuesta con Opal-**

 **-Idiota no se supone que deberias ayudarme-**

 **-¿Ayudarte?-** _la morena asintio_ **-¿Ayudarte con que?..vamos Korra sabes perfectamente que hacer solo has lo que siempre-** _la morena sonrio, Irroh la conocia como nadie era su fiel mejor amigo, el lo sabia todo de ella y viseversa_

 **-No eres tan tonto como creia-** _y era cierto pues el pelinegro tenia razon ella sabia perfectamente que hacer_

 **-Lo se-** _el chico sonrio con superioridad_

Al dia siguiente Korra se paso toda mañana llamando a Asami pero esta no contestaba, queria salir a buscarla pero ni siquiera sabia donde vivia, comenzaba a desesperarse no entendia cual era la razon de la pelinegra para actuar como lo hacia pero eso no la detendria no pararia hasta hasta hablar con la ahora dueña de su corazon y hacerle ver cuanto la amaba.

Asami no tenia ganas de nada, se sentia morir, se debatia si contestarle o no a Korra queria hablar con ella.. escuchar su voz..decirle todo lo que sentia por ella cuanto la amaba cuanto la nesesitaba.. pero no podia ..no queria que le volvieran a romper el corazon ya no queria sufrir pero..¿no estaba sufriendo justo ahora?¿en que momento se habia enamorado asi de Korra?¿en que momento la habia comenzado a extrañar de esa manera tan dolorosa?¿en que momento Korra se habia vuelto una nesesidad para ella tan grande como respirar? Los sabía sabia que habia sido desde que la conocio desde la primera vez que la vio se habia enamorado de ella, de no ser por "ella" podria jurar que ya se hubiera dejado morir de tristeza.

Bolin y Mako la fueron a visitar estaban preocupados por su amiga pero esta no les quizo abrir sencillamente no tenia ganas de nada.

Bolin fue a casa de Opal por la noche habia hablado con su novia sobre Korra y Iroh y el queria hablar con ambos y decirles que amaba a Opal y que no tendrian nada de que preocuparse. Cuando llego se encontro con Iroh que lo miraba de una manera que daba miedo

 **-Bu..buenas noches Iroh-** _saludo Bolin con miedo_

 **-Entra-** _ambos entraron y se sentaron en la sala donde Korra tambien estaba_

 **-¿Y Opal?-** _les pregunto temerosa los dos lo miraban serios_

 **-Antes de que venga queremos hablar contigo-** _le hablo Iroh con voz grave, Bolin suspiro_

 **-Si, pero antes me gustaria que ustedes me escucharan a mi-** _Korra y Iroh asintieron_ **-Quiero que sepan que yo amo a Opal con todo mi corazon y nunca haria algo para lastimarla, quiero estar siempre con ella y hacerla feliz-** _no habia duda en su voz solo seguridad y verdad_

 **-Lo sabemos-** _Bolin se sorprendio y Korra lo miro a los ojos_ **-No es que no confiemos en ti, pero estamos algo preocupados Opal paso por mucho y no queremos que sufra ya lo ha hecho bastante-** _Bolin se preocupo ¿que le habia pasado a Opal?_

 **-No se preocupen yo siempre voy a estar con ella no tengo intencion de separarme de Opal-**

 **-Bien me da gusto..pero..no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima-** _Iroh lo miraba con sus ojos intimidantes haciendolo sudar por todas partes_

 **-¡Oye! Iroh!-** _le grito Opal mientras llegaba_ **-Ya dejenlo!-** _Korra y Iroh bajaron la mirada como niños regañados, tomo la mano de Bolin e iba a salir al jardin pero algo la detuvo mas bien alguien_

 **-Oigan!¿Donde creen que van?¿creen que los dejare subir a la casa del árbol para que puedan hacer...cosas?!-** _les dijo Korra con el ceño fruncido haciendolos sonrojar_

 **-Qu..que dices!¡no haremos eso!-** _Opal hechaba humo por las orejas_

 **-Bien entonces se quedan aqui en la sala donde los pueda ver-** _Korra los miro seria y no tuvieron de otra que hacer caso_

Durante el resto de la noche Korra se la paso tratando de hablar con Asami pero seguia sin contestarle, quizo preguntarle a Bolin pero algo en el fondo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Al dia siguiente cuando llego al colegio se apresuro a entrar a su salon se superdesiluciono cuando no la vio y mas aun cuando no llego. Al descanso se fue a almorzar con su hermana y Iroh y a ellos se unieron Bolin que queria almorzar con su novia y con este venia su hermano Mako que miraba serio y molesto a Korra

 **-¿Por que no vino Asami?-** _le pregunto la morena a Bolin_

 **-No lo se-** _el pelinegro le dio una sonrisa decaida, la morena bajo la mirada triste y sintio un dolor en el pecho.. queria hablar con ella, verla, sentirla .._

 **-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?-** _Mako le pregunto exaltado, el no sabia que habia pasado pero algo le decia que Asami estaba asi por culpa de Korra_

 **-Calmate Mako-** _Bolin trato de calmarlo, Korra lo miro y se puso de pie_

 **-Hablemos solo tu y yo-** _ambos salieron del comedor al patio_

 _Una vez afuera la morena le comenzo a contar todo desde lobque sentia por Asami hasta lo que habia pasado la semana anterior, no conocia muy bien al chico pero Asami le habia contado que Bolin y Mako eran como sus hermanos tenia alrededor de 3 años de conocerlos pero aun asi los queria como tal, para alivio de la morena que en esos momentos habia sentido su sangre arder de los celos por la forma en como la pelinegra hablaba de sus amigos pues le habia platicado como la habian apoyado en sus momentos mas dificiles, aunque habia notado que no le agradaba nada a Mako y aunque sabia que Asami no lo veia de una manera romantica no sabiabque pensar del pelinegro._

 _Mako miraba de una manera seria y fria a la morena, el era "algo" sobreprotector con Asami sabia todo por lo que habia pasado la pelinegra, y la verdad era que no confiaba mucho en Korra no la conocia pero algo le decia que ocultaba algo aunque no estaba nada seguro que era pero de alguna manera se le hacia dificil odiarla o algo parecido pues por lo que habia visto Korra era alguien agradable y tenia que aceptarlo Asami se habia enamorado de ella y la hacia feliz lo habia notado habia notado la sonrisa de Asami que desde que conocio a la morena se habia vuelta una sonrisa radiante pero sobre todo verdadera_

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-** _Mako asintio_ **-¿Tu..estas enamorado de Asami?-**

 **-No, no lo estoy-** _respondio sin dudar y era verdad ya que nunca habia visto de esa manera a la pelinegra_ **-Ella es muy importante para mi la veo como a una hermana al igual que Bolin-** _Korra se alivio y dejo de ver "feo" al pelinegro_ **-Yo se que la amas, se que estas enamorada de ella y ella de ti-** _Mako la miro a los ojos la morena no dijo nada_ **-Pero hay cosas que no podemos superar y mucho menos olvidar, si de verdad la amas como dices debes por ella.. debes ENTENDERLA pero sobretodo amarla y amar TODO DE ELLA, ella vale mucho y merece alguien que la ame y la proteja, si puedes hacer eso yo te apoyo en todo-** _si..la morena estaba sorprendida no entendio porque le recalco las palabras "entenderla" y "todo de ella" pero eso ya lo descubriria despues, Korra sonrio y le dio la mano lo que el pelinegro acepto gustoso_

 **-¡Vamos Asami!¡Abre la puerta!-** _gritaba Bolin junto a Mako desde afuera de la casa de Asami , los 2 estaban preocupados por su amiga pero ella parecia no querer abrir_ **-¡Te digo que abras!-** _y nada pero luego al ojiverde se le ocurrio una idea y sonrio malvadamente_ **-¡Abre!¡Tengo que contarte algo sobre Korra ella est..-** _no termino pues la puerta se abrio de golpe_

 **-¿Que le paso a Korra?!-** _pregunto Asami alterada_

 **-Nada solo queria que nos abrieras-** _los 2 pelinegros entraron sin permiso recibiendo una mirada asesina de la pelinegra_ **-Tenemos que hablar-** _los 3 se sentaron en la sala_ **-Ya sabemos lo que paso entre tu y Korra -** _Asami bajo la mirada_ **-¿Que estas hciendo?-** _Bolin la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Mako no decia nada_

 **-¿De que hablas?-**

 **-Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿porque la rechazaste? Si tu la amas-** _pregunto algo exaltado_

 **-Yo..yo no quiero volver a salir herida-** _Asami estaba a punto de llorar_

 **-¿Herida?-** _hablo Mako por primera vez_ **-Temes que te haga lo mismo que...-** _no quiso decir su nombre lo que le habia hecho a su amiga era algo que lo ponia furioso_ **-Si de algo me he dado cuenta es que ella no es igual-**

 **-¿Acaso no confias en ella?-** _eso descoloco a la pelinegra_

¿No confiaba en ella? La amaba y no creia en ella? No, no era eso, la amaba y confiaba en ella, entonces ..¿que era? Ella lo sabia, miedo.. pero no miedo a que la traicionara si a que Korra la dejara de amar una ves que se enterara de su secreto. Tenia miedo a perderla ese seria un dolor que no podria soportar pues la amaba, la amaba como nunca habia amado a alguien y como nunca lo volveria a hacer

 **-Tengo miedo, no quiero que me rechaze cuando sepa de..ya sabes, no podria vivir si ella me odia la amo mas de lo que te imaginas-** _Asami no pudo mas y se solto a llorar_

 **-No llores-** _sus dos amigos la abrazaron_ **-Se que apenas la conosco aunque bueno es mi cuñada..pero no creo te odie por eso, ademas ella te ama y te aceptara no dejes que algo asi te arruine lo que podria ser tu felicidad por completo, date una oportunidad se que no te vas a arrepentir-**

 **-Entonces a ustedes no les importa?.. ya saben amabas somos chicas-**

 **-Claro que no... nosotros mas que nadie entendemos... ya sabes..por.. -** _Asami recordo de que hablaba su amigo y sonrio_

 **-Gracias, tienen razon no puedo dejar que algo asi me impida estar con ella-** _sus dos amigos suspiraron aliviados_

 **-Bien, ahora vamos a comprar un helado tengo antojo y sirve que te distraes-** _le dijo Bolin poniendose de pie y con una gran sonrisa_

 **-Pero..-** _Asami se iba a negar.._

 **-No te preocupes..vayan ustedes-** _Mako le sonrio y ella y Bolin se fueron llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca_

 **-Ahora vuelvo, voy a comprar los helados ¿de que quieres el tuyo?-** _le pregunto Bolin_

 **-De lo que sea-** _Bolin se fue, Asami se quedo pensando, queria ver a Korra y hablar con ella la extrañaba nesesitaba escuchar su voz sentirla cerca ..tenia que decirle lo que sentia_

 **-Lo siento no habia de "Lo que sea" asi que te traje de fresa-** _"esa voz" penso, su corazon se acelero al mismo que sentia como una inmensa paz y felicidad llenaban su cuerpo por completo, volteo y se encontro con.._

 **-Korra..-** _se sonrojo ls morena la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado_ **-¿Que haces aqui?-** _su voz se escucho debil mientras se ponia de pie_

 **-Bolin y Mako me ayudaron, tenia que hablar contigo-** _Korra se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, suspiro un no era buena con las palabras y lo sabia asi que solo dejo hablar a su corazon_ **-No se cual sea tu razon para no aceptarme pero quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a lastimar te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.. yo no creo en las casualidades y estoy segura que fue el destino el que nos unio asi lo siento.. quiero ser tu razon de ser, tu razon de vivir asi como tu eres la mia.. te volviste lo que mas amo en esta vida, te volviste la dueña de mis sueños.. de todo de mi..yo..solo quiero que sepas que te amo y asi va a ser siempre-** _Korra la miraba a los ojos igual que Asami que solo veia verdad en esos ojos azules de la morena pero sobre todo veia amor, ese amor que la abrazaba y la hacia sentir tan calida, tan protegida..tan amada, era la segunda vez que estaba asi de feliz y no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad_

 **-Yo tambien te amo Korra-** _lo dijo segura sin dudas, sin miedos sin nada_

 _mas que amor, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo de ella ahora le pertenecia a la morena de ojos azules frente a ella, Korra sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho en su vida.. y como no si la persona de la que estas locamente enamorada te dice que te ama_

 **-Entonces ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?-** _Korra queria pedirle que fuera su novia pero algo que queria aun mas era demostrarle a su Cara de Angel cuanto la amaba y levar las cosas con calma sin precipitaciones_

 **-Si, me encantaría-** _sonrio feliz, ella igual que la morena queria ir formando relacion con ella_

Se quedaron otro rato platicando, habían quedado al dias siguiente en la tarde para su cita, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde Korra se ofrecio a llevarla a su casa pero esta se nego y cada una regreso a se hogar a descansar el dia siguiente seria una muy largo y uno que nunca olvidarian

Al dia siguiente se encontraron en el colegio durante las clases se sonreian y se hacian ojitos sin que nadie se diera cuenta o eso es lo que ellas creian, desayunaron juntas con los otros 4 pero ni los notaron solo eran ellas 2 en su bello mundo donde solo ella existían, cuando las clases terminaron se despidieron para ir a sus casas a prepararse para su cita, estaban emosionadas y nerviosas, 30 minutos antes de lo acordado Asami no sabia que ponerse y Korra ya estaba lista y no veia la hora de salir corriendo y ver a su bella Cara de Angel.

Dieron las 4 y ambas se encontraron en el mismo lugar del dia anterior, Korra se quedo con la boca abierta y babeando cuando vio a Asami

 **-Wow...-** fue lo unico que pudo decir "una diosa" penso la morena, la pelinegra traia un vestido mas arriba de las rodillas muy pegado resaltando sus.. "dotes"

Asami estaba mas que sonrojada mirando a Korra, ella en cambio tenia unos jeans pegados una playera negra de manga larga con un dibujo de unas manos jugando "piedra, papel o tijeras" y unos tenis blancos muy casual se notaba era mas su estilo, "sexy" penso Asami notando el bien formado cuerpo de la morena, ademas noto que tenia un tatuaje en el cuello del lado izquierdo no pudo ver bien que era pero algo dentro de ella se movió de una manera que no supo descifrar

 **-No..nos vamos-** _hablo la pelinegra rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado_

 **-Si mi diosa..-** _dijo Korra en otro mundo admirando a la pelinegra frente a ella, eso hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habia dichi_ **-Di..digo hermosa..no no.. sa..sabrosa..-** _estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra, Asami rio tiernamente le parecia de lo mas lindo ver a Korra sonrojada y nerviosa_

 **-Vamos Korra-** _tomo de la mano a la morena y comenzaron con su cita_

Primero fueron al cine _**(porque cita sin cine no es cita)**_ luego fueron a comer algo pues ya era hora de comer cuando terminaron fueron por un helado, en esos pequeños momentos comenzaron a conocerse mejor por ejemplo: Asami se dio cuenta que a la morena no le gustaban las peliculas de terror ni las romanticas ella era mas del genero de acción tambien se dio cuenta que le gustaba todo tipo de comida picante, que su sabor favorito de helado era el chocolate y algunas otras cositas, y Korra se dio cuenta que Asami era una persona amable y tierna en toda esa tarde se lo habia demostrado era toda una dama pero sobretodo era una extraordinaria persona. Cada segundo que pasaban juntas las hacia enamorarse aun mas la una de la otra

 **-Vamos quiero mostrarte un lugar especial-** Korra llevo a la pelinegra a un lugar hermoso,

En el lugar un lago algo grande al que le hacia compañia una enorme cascada y a unos metros de ahi se encontraba un enorme arbol y a los pies de este una gran extension de suelo era cubierto por un verde pasto que invitaba a cualquiera que lo viera a recostarse sobre el, ambas estaban algo agitadas pues no habia sido nada facil llegar ahi ademas de que Asami no iba propiamente vestida para algo asi, pero en cuanto vio el hermoso paisaje que se alzaba frente a ella se quedo boquiabierta

 **-Es mi lugar favorito, solo yo conozco** **el camino para llegar... nunca habia a alguien aqui-** _Asami se sonrojo_ **-Tu eres la primera..-** _Korra se acerco y la tomo de la mano_ _ **-**_ **Y quiero que seas la unica-** _acaricio la mejilla de la ojiverde que a su contacto le regalo una infinadad de sensaciones, se acerco y sin esperar le dio un beso que como el primero fue lento y tierno, ese beso les hizo sentir tantas cosas que ninguna de las 2 en toda su vida habian experimentado.. ese beso en especial habia movido algo muy en el fondo de ambas y les hizo saber que ahora se pertenecian la una a la otra tal vez aun no en cuerpo pero si en alma y corazon pues su amor iba mas alla de los deseos carnales se pertenecian en mente y corazon, en alma y en espíritu ..en sus sueños y en la realidad se pertenecian y se amaban, cuando se separaron la tomo de ambas manos y le dijo.._

 **-Queria esperar un poco mas.. pero no creo que haya algo mas que esperar, Te amo eres sin duda alguna le que siempre soñe.. me siento la persona mas feliz del mundo a tu lado.. te amo y quisiera saber si.. ¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?-** _las 2 estaban sonrojadas con sus corazones al 100..y Asami sin dudarlo contesto.._

 **-Te amo Korra y nada me haria mas feliz que estar a tu lado-** _la morena sonrio y la abrazo por lacintura e iba a besarla pero Asami se le adelanto haciendo caer a la morena y aun acostadas sobre el pasto se siguieron besando demostrandose cuanto se amaban_

 **-Te amo mi Cara de Angel...-**

Una semana habia pasado desde que Korra y Asami se habian hecho novias, en ese tiempo la habian pasado increible sin duda alguna para ellas eran los mejores momentos de sus vidas, en en colegio no se separaban practicamente todos sabian de su relacion eran bastantes populares la mayoria decia que hacian una hermosa pareja y no digo todos por que la menoria era un grupo que se habia formado eran "admiradores" de Asami y siempre miraban "feo" a Korra.. y como no si la pelinegra era toda una belleza, la morena por su lado hacia todo lo que podia para controlar sus celos pero no parecia hacer un buen trabajo

 **-Vamos Korra ya superalo-** _trataba de calmarla Iroh, todos se encontraban en el comedor de la escuela_

 **-No crei que fueras tan celosa-** _se burlaba Bolin de una Korra que hechaba humos pues 2 idiotas le habian estado coqueteando a Asami en su propia cara y lo unico que evito que los mandara al hospital fue que su novia los habia mandado por un tubo_

 **-Yo no soy celosa, solo que son unos sinverguenzas.. mira que venir a coquetearle a 'Sami en mis narices..-** _Asami solo negaba con la cabeza mientras reia al igual que todos_

 **-Por cierto ya saben a que club entraran?-** _pregunto Iroh viendo a todos_

 **-Teatro por supuesto-** _se apresuro a decir Bolin_

 **-Tengo muchas ganas de entrar al club de cocina-** _les dijo Asami_

 **-¿De verdad? Yo también quiero entrar-** _le dijo feliz Opal, en esa semana se habian hecho cercanas y se llevaban bastante bien parecian mejores amigas y eso hacia muy feliz a Korra_

 **-¿Y tu Korra, a cual entraras?-** _le pregunto la pelinegra a su novia_

 **-Eso es facil de responder ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo ¿verdad Korra?-** _Korra asintio_

 **-Entrare al club de futbol-** _respondio sonriente_

 **-No sabia que te gustaba el futbol-** _dijo su novia a su lado_

 **-Gustar es poco, Korra ama el futbol como a nada-** _se adelanto Iroh_

 **-¿Y que tal juegas?-** _le pregunto Asami_

 **-No es por presumir pero...juego increible-** _la morena abrazo a su novia, Asami rio y respondio al abrazo_ **-¿Y tu Iroh?¿A cual entraras?-**

 **-No me llama la atencion ninguno asi..yo creo que...entrare contigo-** _Korra rodo los ojos y nego con la cabeza_ **¿Y tu Mako?¿Que haras?-**

 **-No lo se, todo me parece aburrido-**

 **-Entra con nosotros-**

 **-No se jugar futbol-**

 **-No importa ya aprenderas-** _Korra lo animaba igual que Iroh_

 _ **-**_ **Pues no tengo nada que perder-**

Y asi los 6 habian decidido el club al que se unirian no les habia resultado dificil decidir, lo que no sabian era que les traeria algunos problemitas a las parejas

Korra y Asami se pasaban juntas todo el tiempo que podian, se amaban y querian que todo el mundo lo supiera dejaban de preocuparse por lo que los demas dijeran pues era lo que menos les importaba, el simple hecho de tenerse la una a la otra era lo unico que nesesitaban y que querian. Pero aun apesar de todo eso, apesar de que Korra estaba feliz algo no la dejaba de molestar, aunque siempre estaban juntas durante la escuela a Korra le gustaba salir con Asami eran novias y como toda pareja queria salir a divertirse a lugares con su amadisima novia pero las cosas no eran como le gustaria que fueran, cuando salian del colegio Korra invitaba a Asami a salir o a ir a su casa pero la mayoria de las ocaciones la pelinegra se excusaba diciendo que tenia algo importante que hacer y cuando la morena se ofrecia a ayudarla esta daba otra excusa poco convincente y se iba junto a Bolin y Mako, sin duda era algo que no le gustaba a la morena pero no queria presionar a su novia preguntandole ni parecer entrometida o algo parecido asi que en vez de eso disfrutaba cada segundo que tenia a su Cara de Angel a su lado

 **-¡¿Porque demonios estoy viendo esto?!-** _grito Korra molesta, todos menos Mako se encontraban en la sala de su casa viendo una pelicula de terror por ordenes de Opal_

 **-No me digas que te dan miedo estas cosas-** _le pregunto Bolin burlon_

 **-¿Que? C..claro que no-**

 **-No te preocupes amor, yo te protejo-** _Asami la abrazo haciendo reir a todos_

 **-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-** _grito molesta pero sin dejar de abrazar a la pelinegra_

 **-Korra..es hora de que confieses uno de tus oscuros secretos-** _Iroh trataba de parecer serio pero no lo hacia muy bien_

 **-No..no se de que hablas-** _Korra estaba palida_

 **-¡Vamos diselos!-** _la morena nego con la cabeza ante la mirada extrañada de su novia_ **-Bien.. entonces yo lo dire creo que Asami debe saberlo-** _Iroh sonrio malvadamente_ **-Korra...le tiene miedo a la oscuridad-**

 **-¿EHH?-** _gritaron todos Opal incluida haciendo sonrojar a Korra de la verguenza_

 **-Ahora entiendo porque aveces te metias en mi cama por las noches-** _Opal hizo sonrojar aun mas a su hermana_ **-Pero eso no importa para mi siempre vas a ser la persona mas valiente del mundo-** _y si, siempre lo sería pues ella habia visto todo por lo que su hermana habia pasado_

 **-Siempre que la hacias ver esas peliculas terminaba temblando-** _Iroh y Bolin reian_

 **-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-** _grito enojada Korra y Iroh la miro con cara inocente como si no hubiese hecho nada_

 **-No te preocupes Korra yo creo que es algo muy tierno-** _Asami le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y era cierto aunque le sorprendio le parecio algo muy tierno de la siempre seria y segura Korra_

 **-¿En serio crees eso?-** _Asami asintio, la morena suspiro estaba aliviada de que su novia no pensara que su miedo era algo infantil y tonto eso arruinaba su gran imagen, aunque nadie se imaginaba realmente las causas de ese miedo, era algo que la morena guardaba en lo mas profundo de su ser_

Los 5 siguieron viendo la película aun apesar de los reclamos de Korra aunque luego dejo de quejarse cuando Asami la abrazo

 **-Gracias a dios ya termino-** _suspiro aliviada la morena_

 **-Oh vamos no estuvo tan aterradora hermanita-**

 **-Si tu lo dices, de todas maneras no vuelvo a ver una pelicula de esas-** _la morena tomo una pose indignada_

 **-Jaja siempre dices lo mismo-** _Iroh no dejaba de burlarse de su amiga_

 **-Vamos 'Sami-** _Korra tomo de la mano a su novia mientras se dirigian a su habitación_

 **-¡Oigan! ¿a donde creen que van? -** _Opal miraba a su hermana de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido_

 **-Ehh?... a donde mas a mi habitacion-** _le respondio la morena como si nada_

 **-Creen que las dejare subir a tu habitacion para que puedan hacer...cosas?-** _les dijo Opal haciendolas sonrojar_

 **-¡Que..que cosas dices!¡No haremos eso!-** _Korra hechaba humo por las orejas_

 **-Entonces se quedan aqui donde las pueda ver-** _y no quedandoles de otra decidieron mejor salir al enorme patio_

Se recostaron en una hamaca que habia en el jardin, Asami se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Korra mientras esta le acariciaba sus largos cabellos, incluso con esas pequeñas acciones la pelinegra podia sentir el amor de Korra hacia ella, la acariciaba con tal delicadeza que la hacia sentir una muñeca de porcelana

 **-Te amo 'Sami-** _la morena beso su cabellos_

 **-Y yo a ti Korra-** _la pelinegra se pego aun más a su novia perdiendose en el sonido de los tranquilos latidos del corazon del amor de su vida_

 **-Te amo Asami-** _Korra abrazo con mas fuerza a la pelinegra, el corazón de Asami se acelero de solo escuchar la manera en como su novia se lo decia no le quedaba duda que la morena la amaba, estaba feliz con solo 2 palabras Korra podia hacerla la persona mas feliz del mundo_

 **-Te amo Korra-** _Asami levanto la cabeza mirando a Korra a los ojos y con su mano acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la beso con tal devocion que la morena sintio como su interior se derretia por completo, la pelinegra se separo del bello beso sonriendole cariñosamente y volvio a recostarse sobre el pecho de Korra, ambas guardaron silencio disfrutando el hermoso momento pero Korra queria preguntarle algo que no dejab de darle vueltas en la cabeza_

 **-¿Por que no vino Mako?-** _pregunto el pelinegro en los ultimos dias se habia vuelto un buen amigo para ella pues se veian siempre en sus entrenamientos_

 **-Ehh?..pues..dijo que tenia algo que hacer-** _Korra noto el nerviosismo en su novia, siempre que Asami iba a su casa nunca estaba Mako o cuando salian a veces iba Mako pero no Bolin, la cosa era que solo veia a esos 3 juntos en el colegio y aunque le causaba una inmensa curiosidad trataba de no meterse creia era algo privado_

 **-Oye iras mañana al partido? Jugaremos contra los de cuarto, es despues de clase-** _estaba emosionada no era su primer partido pero si el primero donde la veria su novia_

 **-Por supuesto, no me lo perderia por nada-** _la pelinegra la beso en la mejilla_

 **-Genial!..te voy a dejar impactada de lo bien que juego-**

 **-Jaja en serio?..bueno ya lo veremos mañana-**

 **-Te amo-** _la morena la beso_

 **-Yo tambien-**

 **-Te amo-** _Korra junto su frente a la de la pelinegra_ **-Te amo-** _y volvio a besarla_

Al dia siguiente como de costumbre en cuanto Asami entro a su salon los chicos le silbaron y algunos otros la miraron de manera lasciva pero tambien como de costumbre todos estos idiotas volvieron a lo suyo cuando Korra los miro con ojos asesinos

Asami se acerco a la morena y le dio un lindo beso en los labios, sabia que su novia era "algo" celosa lo encontraba algo lindo viniendo de ella que era siempre seria y segura, y no le molestaba pues nunca habia llegado a ser posesiva o mucho menos con ella pero no entendia de donde venian sus celos ya que nunca los habia sentido por nadie pues era alguien tranquila y nada agresiva...no era alguien celosa

 **-Estoy muy emosionada por ver el partido-** _decia una emosionada Opal mientras almorzaban_

 **-Calmate Opal solo es un juego, pero..oye Asami deberias prepararte te vas a sorprender cuando llegues-** _Iroh la miraba con una gran sonrisa_

 **-Si Korra ya me dijo algo parecido-** _el pelinegro rio pues no era eso a lo que se referia, Mako rodo los ojos el si sabia a que se referia_

Cuando terminaron sus sagrados alimentos regersaron a sus respectivos salones donde continuaron con sus clases hasta que llego la hora de la salida. Korra, Iroh y Mako se dirigieron a la cancha de la escuela donde siempre jugaban mientras eran observados por Asami, Opal y Bolin desde las gradas que se encontraban llenas la mayoria apoyando a los de 4to grado, el partido era bastante llamativo 3ro vs 4to y los equipos eran mixtos.

El partido comenzo tranquilo, Korra jugaba en la delantera, Iroh era mediocampista y Mako jubaga de arquero

 **-Vaya..realmente juega increible-** _Asami estaba realmente impresionada_

Era verdad Korra jugaba increíble, por mas que los defensas lo intentaran simplemente les era imposible detenerla era bastante buena regateando y tenia una gran fuerza a la hora de golpear el balon, y como se veia venir la morena anoto el primer gol del dia, Asami grito a todo pulmon a su novia y Korra en respuesta le sonrio y le dedico el gol, la pelinegra estaba feliz pero toda esa felicidad se fue por un tubo cuando vio que a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un grupo de chicas que animaban y le mandaban besos a su novia cosa que no le gusto nada

 **-"Te amo Korra", "Quiero besarte" y "Que sexy eres"-** _eran algunas de las cosas que gritaba el grupo de 4 chicas_

Y aunque Korra no les prestaba atencion Asami si lo hacia y le molestaba bastante, ¿Es que acaso no sabian que Korra tenia novia? Y peor aun ¿No sabian que estaba presente?, eso la molestaba aun mas pero decidio que lo mejor era ignorarlas y mejor siguio apoyando a su novia pero no lo hacia muy bien pues su atencion estaba en esas chicas que se tomaban libertades que no debian.

Korra anoto otro gol y como el primero se lo dedico a su Cara de Angel ademas de que le mando un beso que por supuesto notaron las "locas gritonas" como les habia llamado Asami y miraron con odio a la pelinegra que solo las miro con una sonrisa de superioridad, no le gustaba hacer algo asi pero no dejaria que esas locas hicieran lo que quisieran. El partido siguio y con ello las "locas gritonas" continuaron "animando" a Korra gritando todo tipo de cosas algunas subidas de tono y mandandole besos, la morena por mas que trataba de concentrarse no podia

 **-¿Ya viste son las chicas de siempre? Estan tremendamente sexys-** _Iroh se acerco a su amiga en el medio tiempo_

Y era verdad las 4 chicas estaban como querian Korra lo sabia, pero desde hacia tiempo ella solo tenia ojos para una chica quien sostenía su corazon y quien para ella era la chica mas hermosa y sexy de todo el universo, sin embargo sabia que era algo grocero no responder a sus gritos de apoyo pero tambien sabia que Asami estaba presente y no lo veia correcto, pero no queria ser grocera asi que saludo a las 4 chicas con la mano e inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y siguio jugando. Y con solo ese gesto las "locas gritonas" estaban mas que felices y casi se desmayan, le sonrieron a Asami con burla y superioridad, la pelinegra sintio su sangre hervir

 **-No te molestes, Korra solo fue educada-** _Bolin tenia razon y lo sabia su novia solo habia sido agradecida pero esas locas de verdad le caian en la punta del higado, y por primera vez en toda su vida sintio celos, ese sentimiento que no sabia ni como se comia comenzo a picarle, si..estaba celosa queria ir con las tipas esas y arrancarles los pelos pero antes de poder hacerlo el arbitro termino el partido, marcador 2-0, Asami, Opal y Bolin se acercaron a Korra y los otros_

 **-Jugaron increible-** _los felicito Opal abrazando a Iroh_

 **-Si lo hicieron muy bien-** _Bolin se acerco a su hermano_ **-Incluso tu que decias que no sabias jugar, atajaste todas-**

 **-¿Te gustaron los goles?-** _le pregunto Korra con una gran sonrisa a su novia, la pelinegra estaba algo molesta pero con solo ver la radiante sonrisa de la morena se le olvido todo_

 **-Si, estoy muy orgullosa y gracias por los goles me encantaron-** _le dio un tierno beso haciendo sonreir a su novia como niña pequeña_

 **-Te dije que tenias que prepararte-** _le susurro Iroh a la pelinegra, y ahi Asami entendio que Iroh se referia a las tipas esas que le gritaban a su novia, el pelinegro rio_ **-No te enojes, Korra ni siquiera las volteo a ver, no se le hiciste pero solo tiene ojos para ti-** _Asami sonrio_

 **-Ahh ya es tarde, debo irme te veo mañana-** _la pelinegra se despidió de su novia con un beso y se fue sindecir mas_

 **-Tengo que irme Opal, te llamoal rato-** _Bolin salio tras su amiga_

 **-Nos vemos luego, buen juego Korra-** _y si..Mako tambien se fue_

 **-Que raro-** _dijo Iroh, sin embargo esto no era raro para Korra pero no por eso dejaba de darle curiosidad_

Los 3 regresaron a su hogar, por la noche Korra llamo a Asami pero no le contesto algo que tampoco era raro

 **-¿Tu sabes algo Opal?-** _Korra penso que talvez Bolin le pudo aver contado algo a su hermana_

 **-No, Bo no me ha dicho nada, a mi también empieza a preocuparme-**

La morena decidio que lo mejor era preguntarle a su novia, talvez estaba siendo metiche pero estaba preocupada y queria saber si Asami tenia algun problema, la amaba y si su Cara de Angel la nesesitaba ella estaria con ella apoyandola

Al dia siguiente saludo a su novia como siempre, habia decidido preguntarle en el descanso y cuando este llego Korra le pidio que hablaran a solas y la pelinegra sin dudarlo acepto. Y ahi estaban paradas la una frente a la otra, la morena no podia ocultar su preocupación ademas de que se sentia.. mal pues no era tonta y sabia que Asami le mentia ...ledolia como nada que su novia no confiara en ella pero...quien era ella para molestarse por eso

 **-'Sami dime que sucede...te vas sin mas despues de la escuela, te llamo por las noches y no contestas, jamas me dejas llevarte a tu casa, casi nunca tienes tiempo para que salgamos...yo se que estoy siendo metiche y egoista pero..te amo.. eres lo mas importante para mi, me preocupas, me preocupa pensar que la mujer que amo esta sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada.. dejame ayudarte..-** _la pelinegra palidecio no se lo esperaba y no sabia que decir, queria decirle la verdad contarle todo pero tenia miedo estaba aterrada de como reaccionaria Korra al decirle la verdad_

 **-Es..es solo que he estado algo ocupada.. no tienes porque preocuparte-** _Asami se sintio la persona mas horrible del mundo no era la primera vez que le mentia a Korra dandole una excusa poco creible..pero esta vez era diferente, Korra practicamente le habia suplicado que fuera sincera y de nuevo ella le habia mentido_

 **-Esta bien-** _y si..Korra no le creyo nada..no sabia como sentirse decepcionada, molesta, preocupada, mas preocupada..pero vamos ella no tenia derecho a molestarse por que Asami no le tuviera confianza cuando ella hacia algo parecido, asi que no insistio decidio esperar a que su novia le quisiera contar lo que estaba pasando, Asami la abrazo y le dio un beso en ellos pudo sentir la duda y el arrepentimiento de su amada novia, Asami le dio una sonrisa forzada y Korra le devolvió una sonrisa triste_

Los dias pasaban, 3 para ser exactos las cosas seguian igual y Asami cada vez se sentia mas miserable por mentirle a Korra sabia bien que sus excusas cada vez eran peores y que Korra ya no le creia nada

 **-He estado pensando y creo que es hora de que le diga la verdad a Korra-** _les dijo Asami a Bolin y Mako los 3 se encontraban en casa de la pelinegra_

 **-Si, tus excusas cada vez son peores y ya es hora de que seas sincera, Korra te ama y esta preocupada por ti-** _le dijo su amigo de ojos verdes_

 **-Tengo miedo-** _mas que eso estaba aterrada, sabia bien que ya no podia vivir sin la morena dueña de su corazón_

 **-Lo sabemos, pero no puedes seguir ocultandole algo asi de importante-** _Mako tenia razon era demasiado importante pues de ello dependia su relacion con Korra_

 **-No se como hacerlo, el solo pensar que me rechaze una vez se lo diga me da terror-** _y esa era la principal razon por la que Asami no habia dicho nada, no era que tuviera verguenza o algo parecido si no que era algo delicado... no era cualquier cosa_

 **-Tranquila, si Korra te rechaza entonces sabremos que no era la persona indicada-** _eso no la hizo sentir mejor_ **-Ademas aun la tienes a "ella"-**

Korra estaba... molesta, queria saber cual era la razón de Asami para todo lo que estaba pasando, cual era la razon de que le mintiera siempre...aunque decir que estaba molesta era una completa mentira.. estaba preocupada por mas que le preguntaba a su novia si tenia algun problema no obtenia verdad alguna, no podia pedirle que le tuviera confianza pues se sentia tan hipocrita, asi que se decidio, iba a seguirla hasta su casa despues del colegio sabia bien no era lo correcto pero de verdad se moria de la preocupación, si su Cara de Angel la nesesitaba ella iba a ayudarla lo quisiera o no.

Y asi cayo el viernes y como de costumbre Asami y los otros 2 se fueron luego luego terminaron las clases

 **-Iroh vayanse ustedes a la casa, yo tengo algo que hacer-** _su amigo nego con la cabeza sabia lo que haria su casi hermana y tambien sabia era una mala idea...pero incluso el estaba preocupado por Asami y sabia Korra lo estaba mucho mas_

 **-Entonces.. ¿Hoy se lo diras a Korra-** _le preguntó Mako a Asami, los 3 amigos caminaban en direccion de la casa de la pelinegra_

 **-Si..-** _Asami estaba nerviosa, aterrada, ansiosa, mortificada, etc, etc_

Ninguno de los 3 se dio cuenta que a unos metros Korra los seguia, cuando llegaron a casa de Asami la morena se escondio no muy lejos no vio nada raro si bien la casa de Asami se veia no era grande de hecho se veia era muy pequeña y lo era solo tenia 2 cuartos, un baño, una pequeña sala y una microscopica cocina solo eso

 **-¿Iras a su casa?-** _pregunto Bolin_

 **-Si, espero no me corra-** _rio algo nerviosa mejor dicho muy nerviosa_

Como no vio nada raro Korra decidio acercarse y hablar con su novia y preguntarle una vez mas que era lo que estaba mal, asi que se acerco a la puerta y toco espero un poco y la puerta fue abierta por Bolin que se quedo estatico y antes de poder decir algo Korrs escucho y vio algo que la dejo en shock y e hixo que su corazon se detuviera

 **-Ayudame Mako-**

 **-¿Yo porque?...si es tu hija-** _dijo un Mako molesto a Asami que cargaba a una pequeña de mas o menos un año, pero antes de poder contestarle la pelinegra volteo a la puerta y palidecio su corazón se detuvo en seco ...Korra estaba en la puerta mirandola con una cara que no supo como desifrar_

 _ **Y he aquí el secreto de Asami**_

 _ **Ya saben diganme si les gusto y si no les gusto diganme para eso están los comentarios además de que su opinión es importante**_

 _ **Algo que me gustaria decirles es que esta historia esta basada en mi vida ..o por lo menos el 60% de ella algunas cosas son obra de mi imaginación pues un romance sin un poco de drama no es un buen romance**_

 _ **Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, año nuevo me estresa**_

 _ **Ahora, dejenme sus review para saber que piensan de la historia y si debo continuarla**_

 _ **Y bueno eso es todo esperen el siguiente cap más o menos en ...ni yo se cuando pero no sera más de dos semanas**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y ya saben comenten y denle a la estrellita estrellada**_


End file.
